Messages
by Witch4
Summary: Auggie gets a surprising Email.  Sequel to "Losing Friends."
1. Lazarus

Messages

Chapter 1 - Lazarus

A/N: This story came about from a conversation with my mom about how Auggie might find out that the Losers were still alive. Also, thank you to Abberz the Awesome for noticing that my Spanish was a bit off; hopefully it's properly fixed.

When Auggie Anderson got back to Langley Tuesday morning, he was in mourning. The news had been announcing since Thursday the devastating deaths of 34 people in the Bolivian jungle: 25 local children and 9 soldiers. Five of the soldiers were Losers. And those 5 Losers were having their names run through the mud.

It was widely known by many in the Agency that Auggie had, at the time of his recruitment, been the tech and comms man for this select team of Special Forces soldiers. No one wanted to say a bad word about them, in fear that Auggie might come upon them and possibly lash out (he might be blind, but he was still one of the best hand-to-hand fighters at the Agency).

By Friday evening, Auggie was ready to cause some destruction. It wasn't physically possible for his former team to have caused the deaths of children, _or_ fellow soldiers. Yes, they might have gotten into fights on a semi-regular basis with their military colleagues, but to cause the deaths of children was unthinkable. So it came as a surprise when Auggie arrived at his apartment at 8PM and turned on his home computer and found an Email waiting for him.

_From: PetuniaRocker47_

_To: MingusWorshipper81_

_Subject: Lazarus_

_Sorry I haven't been in contact in a while. We've been…well, I guess the proper word would be mourning. You heard about those kids in Bolivia? The government is hiding a question that people should be asking. What is that question, you ask? Well, it's this: Why were those 25 kids on that copter?_

_Look into it, if you can, and maybe send me updates on what's going on Stateside? We're going to be stuck out of the country for a while and any news you could give would be nice._

_Peace. Out._

_-JJ_

Auggie was awestruck. They were alive! His friends, his brothers, were alive! He wanted to jump for joy, but knew that that might not be a good idea. While he was comfortable in his apartment, he didn't want to accidentally fall over, trip, or injure or damage anything while celebrating.

He grinned, got up, and made his way to his fridge. There was a slice of cake his neighbor, Mrs. Leary, had given him the other day when he was in mourning. Instead of mending a broken heart, Auggie was going to eat it in celebration that the news, and US & Bolivian governments, had been wrong, as well as to remember the 25 kids and 4 crew members of the helicopter. He may have been relieved that his friends were still alive, but there were still 29 people who would never get to eat another piece of cake, and they deserved a proper remembrance. Auggie went to get his "Life and Death" bottle of Patrón (as his brothers had dubbed it) and poured himself a double shot of the tequila. Raising the glass in a salutation, he said aloud: "May we never forget. ¡Larga vida a todos!"

* * *

><p>The Spanish at the end is "Long live you all."<p>

Okay, so that was that. I may write more stories about the Emails between Jensen and Auggie.


	2. News, Part 1

Chapter 2 – News, Part 1

A/N: Finally, an update right? I decided that it's a good story, although it will continue showing up as vignettes in _Ghosts and Spooks_.

Why were those 25 kids on that copter? What were they doing on a military helicopter, during what was obviously an extraction following a (hopefully) successful covert mission? Auggie had been pondering this all weekend when he got back to Langley Monday morning. Booting up his computer and plugging in his ever-present headphones, he began going over the messages that had been left in the inbox at his workspace (he refused to call it a desk, it was too much like those group desks that he'd had in elementary school to be properly called an actual work desk).

Once his computer had finished its start-up sequence and brightly chirped in his ear that all systems were a go (he really needed to stop watching science fiction films with his brother Tony when he was in town), he brought up the Agency search function and decided to see (covertly) what his bosses knew about the crash and the mission that had preceded it. Three minutes of hacking later, Auggie found what he had been looking for: Max.

According to the CIA, Max did not officially exist. It was the codename for the most psychotic, sociopathic, antipathetic operatives the United States government had employed during each administration and predated the CIA by several years. In this case, the operative in question was actually named Max, had a deceased twin brother who had also been named Max, and both had been trained by their father, another "Max" spook. _Boy, this family sure has problems_, Auggie thought as he read the files that he had illicitly accessed. Unfortunately, there weren't any photos available concerning Max, which wouldn't normally be a problem for the blind hacker, but it would be a problem for the people he intended on sending the information to.

Copying the files to a ghost account that he had set up shortly after becoming a spy, Auggie quickly erased any trace that he had been there and closed all programs related to his search.

When Auggie got home that night, he accessed the ghost account, encrypted all of the information, and attached it to an Email to the Loser known as Jensen.

_From: MingusWorshipper81_

_To: PetuniaRocker47_

_Subject: Majorly Awesome Exposition_

_Attachments: __Majorly Awesome Exposition__, __Ninja Cats__, __Rocking Petunias__,__Disaster in Bolivia__, __Families Remember Dead__, __No Memorial for Black Ops Soldiers_

_I'm glad to hear you're okay. I was trolling through some old files when I came across this majorly awesome exposition. It's not much, but I thought you might like it. If I remember correctly, there are ninja cats in it. There are also some news articles you might want to peruse._

_-AA_

Hitting send, Auggie got up and walked to his kitchen to make himself some dinner. He hoped the information helped. He sighed; the Losers were in for some tough times.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of updating; I've been dealing with the drama that is finding a medical externship.<p> 


End file.
